Tiempo al tiempo
by Hessefan
Summary: ¿Ser el rey de los piratas? ¿Qué valor tenía si no podía compartir esa felicidad con quien fue la primera escalera para llegar a esa cima? Pasado y futuro se entremezclan, haciendo un presente difícil de comprender. Todo es posible en el Nuevo Mundo. Bl
1. No te des por vencido, ni aún vencido

**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece, todo de Eiichiro Oda.

* * *

><p><em>Dedicado a <em>_**Yageni**__, porque es su pareja favorita, y porque es increíble que no haya una cantidad desorbitante de fics sobre este pairing… son tan _canon_ (bueno no, pero una quiere); y lo dice alguien que shippea a morir el SanZo, incluso el SanLu y el UsoLu (y cualquier otra combinación posible) antes que el ZoLu._

_Les cuento que la idea de este fic nació por culpa de un fan art que me rompió el corazón T.T, su autor es Chronomorphosis (en mi perfil dejo por un tiempo el link para que vean el art), y cuando se lo pasé a Yage, ella me dijo que no importaba si el fic que me inspiraba esa imagen era triste, pero que quería leer algo en español de ellos, así que acá estoy._

_Busqué la forma de que no sea tan trágico, y entre una cosa y otra, nació esta idea. Rara por cierto, y que no es tan original como yo creía que era._

_Espero que les guste. Ah, empieza como si el relato fuera en primera persona, pero sólo son las bitácoras.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>~ Bitácoras ~<strong>

_Nuevo Mundo — Bitácora del Navegante, día 917. _

Latitud 52°, Longitud 60°.Después de tantos contratiempos llegamos a la isla. El Log Pose parece averiado. Quizás sea cierto eso de que aquí en el Nuevo Mundo no son de utilidad. Ha enloquecido y no para de girar, decidí dejarlo antes de bajar a explorar la zona.

El grupo de exploración fue conformado por el espadachín, el capitán, la navegante y la arqueóloga. El resto se quedó a cumplir sus funciones.

En el camino encontramos a un anciano desvanecido. Nos habían dicho en la isla anterior que estaría deshabitada. No parece haber signos de vida humana, salvo por el anciano.

El capitán ordenó asistirlo. Fue cargado hasta el Thousand Sunny y recibió las atenciones del doctor abordo. Aparentemente goza de buena salud.

...

_Nuevo Mundo — Bitácora del Navegante, día 918._

Conversé con Roronoa Zoro, y me ha contagiado su inquietud. Los tres Almirantes nos siguen los pasos, cada día estamos más cerca de Raftel.

El anciano recuperó la consciencia. Goza de buen apetito, para desgracia del cocinero abordo.

Dice llamarse Aion y ser el único habitante en toda la isla. Nos llama la atención no haber visto ninguna clase de animal, sólo vegetación. Una muy extraña que no parece ser comestible a simple vista.

Se le consultó por el extraño comportamiento del Log Pose. El anciano se rió con la pregunta. Quizás esté senil, a veces se le da por salir con comentarios incoherentes.

_..._

_Nuevo Mundo — Bitácora del Navegante, día 919._

El anciano se mostró muy agradecido por la atención desinteresada, sin embargo en cuanto quisimos darnos cuenta, había abandonado el Sunny sin darnos tiempo de poder hacerle preguntas. Dejó un extraño aparato en la enfermería. Con la tripulación se emprendió una extensa búsqueda para dar con él, pero la isla parece desierta por completo. Robin encontró un libro extraño en la maleza. Sería el único vestigio de vida humana.

Nos vimos en la necesidad de esconder el Sunny entre los archipiélagos. Usopp avistó un barco a la distancia que parece ser de la marina. El capitán nos ordenó prepararnos para un inminente enfrentamiento.

Cada día es más difícil, el camino en el trayecto final parece estar lleno de obstáculos y duros desafíos. Roronoa Zoro todavía se está recuperando de las heridas en la última batalla contra los piratas de Trafalgar Law.

_..._

_Nuevo Mundo — Bitácora del Navegante, día 920, 921, 922._

Durante dos días emprendimos una desesperada huída. Finalmente la marina y el gobierno mostraron claras intenciones de erradicarnos usando sus peores armas. Preocupación es lo que se ve en todos, pues hoy Roronoa Zoro fue gravemente herido otra vez.

El doctor remarcó la gravedad de las lesiones, pero… hablamos del ex cazador de piratas. No morirá.

_...  
><em>

_Nuevo Mundo — Bitácora del Navegante, día 923._

Volvimos a la isla para tratar de dar con el anciano y descubrimos que la marina nos tenía preparada una emboscada en el camino. Nadie está en condiciones de pelear, pero no podemos tomar otro rumbo. El anciano puede ser el único capaz de decirnos cómo salir de ese círculo de corrientes.

Nos habían advertido que tuviéramos cuidado al adentrarnos en esas aguas, pero pecando de orgullosa, creí poder lidiar con la situación. Ahora estamos volviendo.

_..._

_Nuevo Mundo — Bitácora del Navegante, día 924._

Roronoa Zoro murió.


	2. no te sientas esclavo, ni aún esclavo

**~ Capítulo 1 ~  
><strong>

La última nota en el diario que Nami escribía rigurosamente cada día, había sido la más corta que en toda su vida de navegante hubiera escrito.

La tinta estaba corrida, y en la hoja se notaba con claridad las gotas que la muchacha había derramado en un silencioso llanto. El trazo se lo notaba endeble y transmitía en él todo su dolor.

Horas después se animó a agregar una nota aparte:

"_Murió protegiendo a nuestro capitán, como tanto temíamos que ese fuera su destino. Hoy se hará la sepultura en el mar, con todos los honores que se merece."_

Dejó la pluma y volvió a mirar por el amplio ventanal. Luffy seguía en el mismo lugar desde el alba, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde Zoro había dado su último suspiro.

Pese a los intentos de la tripulación por convencerlo, se había rehusado a volver al Sunny a descansar, tampoco había mostrado interés en la comida. Sí, por mucho que Sanji se hubiera esmerado en prepararle los mejores manjares de carne, no hubo caso.

La navegante salió a cubierta, juntando fuerzas de Dios vaya a saber dónde para poder enfrentar el dolor compartido de sus amigos. Trataba de mostrarse fuerte, de no desmoronarse, pues era consciente de que si le permitían al dolor ganar esa batalla, nada ni nadie los levantaría después.

Pero era difícil; el llanto escandaloso de Chopper, el lamento de Franky reiterando una y otra vez lo que todos pensaban, la música que Brook tocaba compulsivamente, amarga y solitaria, no era menos ante los ojos llorosos que tanto expresaban las miradas de Robin y Sanji.

Usopp se secó las lágrimas, y volteó dejando de ver a la lejanía a su capitán para concentrarse en sus amigos. Recargó la espalda contra la baranda y suspiró.

—No hay caso, Nami… ya lo intentamos. —La miró, instándola a que tomara cartas en el asunto—Inténtatelo tú, a ti te escuchará.

Nami descendió la vista al suelo, había querido evitar ser quien despertase a Luffy de esa pesadilla. Porque no podía enfrentarlo, no podía dedicarle palabras de consuelo cuando ella misma necesitaba de alguien que la sostuviera. ¿Qué le diría? Entendía lo que Luffy sentía, y quizás mejor que nadie.

Zoro había sido el primer nakama de Luffy. Zoro había estado ahí en la tripulación antes de que ella llegara. ¿Qué podía decirle a su capitán para confortarlo? No había palabras.

La chica asintió y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. No sería fácil, pero alguien tenía que hacerlo, y todos habían dado lo mejor de sí, ahora era su turno.

Bajó la escalerilla y caminó con calma hacia Luffy, quizás para darle tiempo a hacerse a la idea que estaba ahí para decirle lo que ya sabía: que había que seguir adelante.

Pero Luffy no la miró. Su sombrero de paja —emblema de los mugiwara— colgaba sobre las tres katanas que a modo de lápida estaban clavadas en la tierra.

—Luffy… —murmuró, pero el viento se llevó ese susurro.

—¿Qué se supone que…? —dijo él, aferrándose el pantalón. Pero entendió enseguida que no se trataba de eso, porque sabía muy bien lo que tenía que hacer—¿Cómo se supone que…?

—Hay que seguir, Luffy. —Le puso una mano en el hombro y le dio un apretón.

¿Eso era todo lo que podía hacer por su capitán? ¿Sólo eso? Nami se sentía mucho más que impotente, y malditas lágrimas, que la traicionaban mostrándola débil.

—Sé que es difícil, Luffy… pero hay que seguir, a Zoro no le hubiera gustado que…

—Lo sé —interrumpió él. —Sé que Zoro creía en mí…

Ese no era el problema, si no cómo se suponía que debía lograrlo; ¿cómo hacerlo sin Zoro? Viajar y vivir era una aventura que valía la pena realizarla si tenía nakama en los que confiar. Adoraba todo eso de buscar el One Piece, llegar a Raftel y ser coronado como el rey de los piratas, pero… no tenía sentido sin su tripulación.

Sin ellos —sin Zoro— ya no era divertido.

Había dejado de serlo.

—Quiero estar un rato más aquí… —pidió.

—Luffy, la marina nos…

—¡Lo sé! —dijo él, con más brío del usual—Pero quiero estar un rato más aquí —reiteró.

—Bueno —asintió derrotada, experimentando lo que debieron sentir todos al intentar convencer a un terco capitán—Sólo… no te tardes mucho, ¿vale?

—No lo haré —mintió. Se secó un ojo, incapaz de poder mirarla a la cara.

—Luffy —musitó ella ya de espaldas, pero dio la vuelta para continuar con calidez—: No te culpes.

El mentado pareció sorprendido por esas palabras, era como si Nami le hubiera leído la mente; pero no debería sorprenderle, su navegante lo conocía muy bien.

—Prometo que… no volverá a pasar —negó con la cabeza. No entendía cómo había pasado, se suponía que la muerte de Ace le había servido en su momento para hacerse fuerte. Para obtener una fortaleza que le permitiese proteger a sus seres queridos. Para que nunca lo separasen de sus nakama de nuevo. —Todavía soy débil. Soy muy débil, Nami.

—Zoro hizo lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera hecho, Luffy. Deberías sentirte orgulloso, no culpable.

—Lo estoy, estoy orgulloso de él. Siempre lo estuve —Una enorme sonrisa pobló su cara, pero hacía tanto contraste con la amargura que desprendían sus ojos, que opacaba cualquier sentimiento tranquilizador—Era el mejor espadachín del mundo, y era _mi_ espadachín.

Como capitán no podía pedir más: tenía a los mejores nakama del mundo, no sólo porque eran fuertes, sino porque poseían las virtudes que él más valoraba. Porque eran personas que lo empujaban a ser quien era; porque creían en él. Y él, no podía hacer otra cosa más que depositar su vida en ellos.

Y nunca se sintió defraudado, y nunca le fallaron. Y ahí estaba la prueba: Zoro había muerto protegiéndolo, como cualquiera de sus otros nakama hubiera hecho. Pero el problema radicaba en justamente había sido Roronoa.

No negaba que le hubiera dolido por igual que muriese cualquiera de ellos, sea cual fuera la circunstancia, pero… era distinto, de una manera que no sabía precisar.

¿Por qué Zoro? Él había sido su primero en muchas cosas; gracias a él pudo decir que tenía una tripulación y alguien que creía en él.

Roronoa había sido su primer pilar, había sido su mundo hasta que llegó Nami, y hasta que llegaron todos. Valoraba a los demás, pero ¿por qué Zoro?

Y volvía a decirse que seguir el viaje, sin uno de sus nakama —sin el ex cazador de piratas— no tenía sentido. Ya no era divertido. Ya no le importaba el One Piece, Raftel y ser el rey de los piratas.

¿Cómo haría, con qué cara volvería al barco a defraudar a esos compañeros que habían depositado sus vidas en él? No tenía derecho a decirles que el viaje terminaba, a arruinar todo el esfuerzo realizado para llegar hasta ahí.

Por eso se quedó en esa tumba improvisada, juntando fuerzas. Preguntándose por qué… recordando de manera compulsiva, una y otra vez, la promesa del espadachín.

—Me lo prometiste Zoro… al igual que Ace, son dos mentirosos —espetó enojado. Levantó la vista y clavó los ojos en Wado Ichimonji—Me prometiste que nunca ibas a perder…

Su frente tocó el suelo y otra vez volvía a descargarse en un llanto lastimoso. ¿Por qué dolía tanto? ¿Por qué dolía de una forma tan distinta? Cuando su hermano murió, sintió que el mundo se abría a sus pies y que él caía, en picada. Pero en esta ocasión era diferente, y seguía sin saber en qué o por qué.

La muerte de Ace había sido un motor, le había ayudado a ser fuerte, a no claudicar, pero la muerte de Zoro lo estaba consumiendo, estaba destruyendo su sueño y el sueño de todos, de una manera muy vertiginosa e imparable.

Lo peor es que muy en el fondo —y por vez primera— no le importaba ser así de egoísta. El dolor era tan grande que el mundo se le hacía un lugar pequeño, y todo lo que en un pasado le había dolido, no significaba nada en ese momento.

Hubiera dado todo por tener a Zoro ahí consigo, en la tripulación.

¿Ser el rey de los piratas? ¿Qué valor tenía si no podía compartir esa felicidad con quien fue la primera escalera para llegar a esa cima?

Todo carecía de tanto sentido que llorar no era más que una mínima e insignificante manifestación del dolor.

—Dios… sólo quiero una oportunidad… sólo quiero…

Cerró fuerte los ojos. Si había un Dios, si en verdad existía y en ese momento lo estaba escuchando, sólo quería una oportunidad, ¿para qué? Ni él lo tenía muy en claro, pero necesitaba que el dolor menguase, necesitaba el aliento que le faltaba, la voluntad para ponerse de pie, caminar hasta al Sunny, plantar una sonrisa y seguir el viaje.

Sin Zoro.

El viento se embraveció, pero las tres katanas permanecieron firmes en la tierra, Luffy miró su sombrero, pero no lo pensó demasiado y, dejándolo atrás, caminó hacia el barco.

Cuando Chopper lo vio regresar, se secó torpemente y con desesperación las lágrimas.

Si Zoro estuviera vivo, seguramente lo retaría por mostrarse tan endeble, seguramente le diría algo así como que ahora Luffy necesitaba de ellos más que nunca, que debía ser fuerte por él. Pero Zoro no estaba ahí para retarlo, y las lágrimas ganaban una vez más la partida.

Sanji tomó aire y tiró por la borda el último cigarrillo del segundo paquete que había abierto ese día.

En su momento se había maldecido por dentro al haberse ofrecido a ser él quien se encargase de cargar el cuerpo de Zoro y trasladarlo a la enfermería. Pero los había visto a todos tan destrozados, que no dudó en dar el primer paso para llevar a cabo una de las tareas más difíciles que tuvo que realizar desde que se unió en esa tripulación.

Como siempre logró controlar las emociones, pero una vez dentro del reducido cuarto, luego de dejar el pesado cuerpo sin vida del espadachín sobre la camilla, y antes de cubrirlo por completo con una de las sábanas, rompió en un llanto silencioso.

Había tenido tantas ganas de agarrarlo a patadas, por idiota, por venir a morirse, por destrozarlos así, por ponerles esa dura prueba en el camino.

Debía resignarse, debía hacerse a la idea de que ahora ya no tendría con quien pelear por estupideces, que ya no habría alguien que lo llamase Mr. Hemorragia nasal.

Y le molestaba darse cuenta de cuánto le dolía, y de cuánto iba a extrañar todo ese ritual. De cuánto iba a extrañar a Zoro.

El marimo no dormía, no estaba inconsciente; la placidez en su rostro indicaba que estaba muerto, que ya nunca más se pondría de pie para reclamarle de manera prepotente a que le hiciera la comida. Ya no cocinaría para él, ya no tendría que poner nueve platos en la mesa, ni tendría que poner en el listado de compras la cantidad desorbitante de alcohol que solía poner por culpa de él. Ya no tendría a quien admirar en secreto, y a quien buscar superar fuera en las recompensas que caían sobre ellos, o en todo lo demás.

Y ya no le importaba verse por debajo de Zoro, ser considerado el tercer mugiwara más fuerte. No le molestaba la alta diferencia en sus recompensas. Daría todo eso y mucho más por volver a competir con él, sea cazando o en ser el más fuerte.

Robin lo sorprendió por la espalda, y tuvo un gesto demasiado cálido para ser ella: lo abrazó contra su pecho y le ofreció confort.

Esa fue la primera vez después de lo de Ennies Lobby que Sanji vio a Robin llorar. Y ese momento de debilidad fue compartido sólo entre ellos. Cuando salieron a cubierta para enfrentar a los demás volvieron a adoptar esa máscara hipócrita de bienestar.

Pero horas después, cuando llegó el momento de hacer la sepultura en el mar, ninguno se preocupó por ocultar sus emociones. Chopper, para sorpresa de todos, seguía teniendo lágrimas por derramar, y si bien el escándalo con Franky era compartido, al subir Luffy a la cubierta, el llanto se volvió sosegado, casi interno.

Sanji tomó fuerzas y siguió adelante, mientras Robin le ayudaba a preparar el cuerpo.

Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que lo mejor, o lo que hubiera querido Zoro, era haber sido enterrado con sus katana, especialmente la blanca.

Usopp se ofreció a ir a buscarla, tal vez porque era el que estaba más cerca de la escotilla, tal vez porque quería tocarla y despedirse de esa manera de su amigo. No lo supo, pero le nació ofrecerse con tanta convicción que nadie se negó. Sin embargo, cuando sus dedos rozaron la empuñadura, no se sintió con el derecho de tocar a Wado Ichimonji.

—Permiso, Zoro —murmuró al viento, y necesitó secarse las lágrimas para poder ver con claridad dónde estaba la funda. Cuando la encontró entre la maleza, volvió al Sunny y fue directo a la enfermería a dejarles la katana blanca.

Sanji se la colocó en la cintura, mientras Robin aseguraba el peso en los tobillos y la muñeca.

—Dios, esto es lo más difícil que… —enmudeció, porque el nudo en su garganta no le permitía hablar con naturalidad.

—Para mí también… hace tiempo que no me sentía así —dijo ella, recordando la muerte de Saul.

—Ni siquiera sé porque me ofrecí. —Comenzaba a arrepentirse, profundamente.

Robin sonrió escuetamente. Le hubiera gustado darle la obvia respuesta:

—_Por que le querías mucho, cocinero-san… y esta es tu manera de despedirte de él. Haciendo lo más difícil, por todos. Espadachín-san te estaría agradecido._

Pero no quería colocarlo en una situación más apretada de la que ya estaba, así que cambió de palabras a último momento.

—Quizás porque eres el único que podía hacerlo. Después de todo, tú y Zoro eran los más fuertes de la tripulación. —El chico sonrió, incrédulo a su cumplido.

—¿Crees que el marimo hubiera…? —silenció, dando vuelta el pesado cuerpo para tratar de levantarlo de la camilla.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella con curiosidad.

—Nada, deja.

Robin sonrió otra vez, pero en esta ocasión de una manera muy visible.

—Sí, cocinero-san… Zoro hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti.

Esa sonrisa iluminó su día gris, al menos eso sintió el rubio por el breve intervalo que duró la mueca en la mujer.

—Bien —murmuró, volviendo en sí—¿Estás lista? —preguntó, tomando aire y coraje.

—Lista.

Si creyeron que esa había sido la parte más difícil, no tenían idea a lo que se enfrentarían. Todo ese estoicismo y neutralidad se fue al demonio en el mismo momento en que la soga comenzó a bajar el cuerpo del espadachín.

Luffy no había querido mirar ni hacerse cargo, aunque estaba sobre la cubierta, junto a Nami y al resto, la polea la manejó Franky.

Un silencio estremecedor colmó el ambiente y ninguno se privó de las lágrimas llegado a ese punto.

Pero era uno distinto, era un llanto de despedida, de esos que uno sabe que será el último. O al menos, se intenta que lo sea, pese a saber que no será así.

No dudaban de que los asaltarían noches nostálgicas… que derramarían alguna que otra lágrima en soledad, que recordarían a Zoro con la emoción en los ojos. Pero ese tipo de llanto sentido, tenía que ser el último. _Tenía_ que serlo porque de otra forma no lograrían seguir adelante.

Despedir a Merry, despedir a Zoro… ¿cuántos nakama más iban a tener que dejar atrás? ¿Cuánto más podrían soportar? Cierto era que el camino se volvía cada vez más difícil, que debían hacerse fuertes, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Era tan fácil decirlo de la boca para afuera.

Brook tomó otra vez el violín, quería despedir a un nakama caído con una bella melodía.

—¿Qué es eso? —murmuró Luffy mirando el cielo.

Nami dejó de ver como el cuerpo de Zoro se perdía en la claridad del agua, para prestar atención a lo que su capitán observaba con tanto interés.

El sol no podía ser, porque dicho astro estaba fundiéndose en el mar, sobre el horizonte. La luz era tan intensa como si del mentado astro se tratase.

—Es temprano para que hayan estrellas —dijo Usopp, viendo como titilaba con refulgencia en la claridad del día.

Sanji esbozó una tenue sonrisa, pitando de un nuevo cigarrillo.

—Prefiero pensar que es Zoro, despidiéndose de nosotros. Diciéndonos que, al igual que las estrellas, guiará nuestro viaje. —Miró de reojo a Luffy, intuía lo que su capitán tenía en mente. En el tiempo que lo llevaba conociendo, nunca lo había visto tan frágil, tan destrozado.

Luffy no dudaba, Luffy no lloraba por cualquier cosa, Luffy no entraba en crisis, Luffy seguía contra viento y marea sin importar qué. Pero ese Luffy, no era el capitán que todos hubieran conocido en su momento. Era una mera sombra.

—Cocinero-san tiene razón —terció Robin, mirando al chico de goma. —Él murió para que tú y todos nosotros pudiéramos seguir.

Sin capitán, sería imposible llamarse una tripulación. El sacrificio de Zoro, conservando la vida de Luffy, había sido oportuno. Todos le debían mucho a Roronoa.

—Una persona no muere cuando es atravesada por una bala —Chopper recitó las palabras que hubiera dicho Hiruluk al momento de su muerte—, ni por una explosión, ni tampoco por tomar una sopa con un hongo venenoso. Mientras sea recordada, esa persona no muere nunca y permanecerá por siempre en la memoria de los vivos.

Brook hace tiempo que no había abierto la boca. No había hecho durante todo el día ninguna de sus típicas bromas, él se limitaba a hablar a través de la música, pero en esa ocasión dejó de tocar para animarse a decir algo que le rondaba la cabeza desde hacía rato.

—Vivir es un regalo, Luffy-san. Perder a un nakama siempre es difícil —Él lo sabía bien, los había perdido a todos en su momento—y dolerá, quizás por mucho tiempo, ¡quizás por siempre!, pero mientras te aferres a tus sueños, todo estará bien. Morir, algún día todos vamos a morir… entonces hay que vivir la vida a pleno…

—Claro —sonrió Nami—Bellemere-san siempre nos decía a mi hermana y a mí: Si vives te pueden pasar cosas buenas. Y los conocí a ustedes.

Brook asintió, a eso se refería. Luffy bajó la cabeza, entendía todo lo que querían decirle, pero no era tan sencillo.

—No será fácil, chico —dijo Franky cortando la soga con orgullo de haber sido compañero del mítico cazador de piratas—, pero verás que el tiempo lava las heridas, y el peso… el peso se hace más liviano.

El cuerpo de Zoro se perdió por completo en el fondo marino. Dejó de llorar y se secó con su gran brazo mecánico las lágrimas para tratar de visualizar mejor el cielo.

—La estrella rara se está moviendo —dijo el cyborg.

Todos volvieron a prestar atención a esa extraña refulgencia. En efecto, se movía, en clara dirección a ellos. Y lo que en un principio era un punto pequeño y lejano en el vasto firmamento, comenzó a ser una esfera de luz que crecía a pasos agigantados.

Por un momento les pareció más enorme que el mismo Sol, cuya luz —tan blanca y enceguecedora— les obligó a cerrar los ojos. La velocidad iba aumentando, Nami cayó de rodillas y antes de que el pánico cundiera escuchó la voz de Usopp preguntando si era un meteorito o una estrella fugaz.

Lo que fuera, chocó al Sunny.

La luz era tan intensa que por varios segundos no lograron ver nada. Si algo había caído del cielo, con esa velocidad y ese tamaño, sin dudas sería peligroso. Sin embargo no sentían miedo, extrañamente sentían paz, una inexplicable, y que tanta falta les hacía.

Silencio… el ruido del mundo, de las olas agitándose, de las gaviotas y su incesante vuelo, todo, parecía sumido en el silencio absoluto.

¿Habían muerto y por eso experimentaban ese extraño calor envolviéndoles el cuerpo, ese ardor concentrándose en el pecho? No lo sabían, pero en cuanto la claridad se esfumó y sintieron el leve mecer del barco, los viejos sentimientos de tristeza volvieron sumándose a uno de hondo desconcierto.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Luffy poniéndose de pie.

Uno a uno, se fueron levantando, mirándose el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida o anomalía, pero todo lucía igual, y contradictoriamente distinto.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Qué pasó con la isla, el Sunny…? —Nami se acercó a la barandilla, ¿en qué momento habían zarpado al mar? ¿Qué era esa densa neblina? Le traía recuerdos, como si ya hubiera estado antes en esas aguas. —¿En qué momento…? Franky, ¿tu levaste el ancla? —Era la única explicación que le encontraba.

—No, mujer —alzó los hombros, a él también le parecía extraño—Quizás se cortó la cadena, o se levantó sola o… no sé —se rascó la nuca, contrariado. Sabía que todas esas suposiciones eran imposibles.

—¿Cuánto tiempo nos desmayamos? —Chopper se miró las manos, preocupado, y luego miró los ojos de Usopp para tratar de percibir algo extraño, pero no había nada que le indicase que habían sido golpeados por algo similar a un meteorito.

—Hay algo extraño en el ambiente —La arqueóloga observó el barco, compartiendo el sentimiento de Franky.

El Sunny lucía distinto, pese a ser el mismo Sunny.

—Luffy, tu sombrero —Sanji le sacudió el polvo y se lo dio.

—¿Mi… sombrero? —Recordaba haberlo dejado sobre las katana de Zoro, y si bien Usopp había sacado una, lo había visto volver a dejarlo sobre ellas.

—Esto es… —Brook sacudió la cabeza, reconocía muy bien el lugar—No puede ser.

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —Usopp lo miró, para después prestar atención a su alrededor—Esta neblina es espeluznante.

—Es igual a… —Brook volvió a negar. —Esta es la salida de Thriller Bark.

—Eso es… imposible. —Espetó el tirador.

—Lo sé —admitió el músico—, pero conozco a Thriller Bark como si fuera la palma de mi mano… y aunque sólo soy huesos y no tengo mano, ¡esto es Florian Triangule!

—Ciertamente se parece mucho —Combinó Robin—Pero, ¿cómo llegamos aquí desde el Nuevo Mundo?

—Quizás esa luz era un meteorito que golpeó el agua y nos propulsó hasta aquí —La idea de Franky era tan descabellada como una de las historias de Usopp; pero en ese momento estaban en condiciones de creer en cualquier teoría, incluyendo abducciones de seres de otros planetas.

Robin tomó el cuadernillo que había dejado sobre la mesita, seguía ahí, aunque reparó que en la taza que había dejado junto a ese breviario ya no estaba. Curioso, raro y estremecedor.

—Creo que todos estamos algo cansados —dijo Sanji—, será mejor que prepare un poco de té con melisa y tilo.

—Necesito saber dónde estamos y hacia dónde vamos —Nami parecía estar a punto de entrar en crisis.

El cocinero dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras sintiéndose extrañamente ajeno a un lugar que lo sentía muy suyo.

Antes de abrir la puerta miró la barandilla con extrañeza, ¿no había dejado el trapo a secar sobre él? Negó con la cabeza, la muerte de Zoro le había distraído demasiado durante todo el día.

Abrió la puerta y su grito masculino se oyó en todo el Grand Line. Luffy se puso en guardia; no era común escucharlo y verlo a Sanji tan asustado.

El cocinero había dado unos torpes pasos hacia atrás hasta caer sentado de la impresión, como si del otro lado se hubiera encontrado con una cucaracha tamaño gigante o a escala humana.

—¡¿Qué pasa, Sanji? —Nami no se animó a subir las escaleras, por temor a lo que podría llegar a encontrar.

Y como Sanji no respondió ni salió de su petrificación, Luffy hizo uso de su _akuma no mi_ para subir en dos segundos a enfrentar eso que paralizaba a su cocinero.

Vaya sorpresa al ver que era precisamente el _cocinero_, lo que paralizaba a Sanji.

—¿Tú? —Luffy perdió toda actitud desafiante para pestañear perplejo y ladear la cabeza.—¿Un espejo?

El otro Sanji logró abrir la boca al darse cuenta de lo evidente; pues ese que se parecía tanto a su capitán, NO era su capitán.

—¡¿Qué mierda? —y eso era todo lo que pudo decir.

—Eres igualito a Sanji.

Las palabras de Luffy lograron hacer que todos corrieran hasta el lugar, para encontrarse con lo que sería una clara copia de Sanji.

—Ey, Sanji… no sabía que tenías un hermano menor —dijo Usopp observando que el parecido era abrumador.

—¡No lo tengo! —Como pudo, el Sanji del futuro se incorporó apenas. Colocándose de rodillas estiró la mano para tocar el rostro del otro Sanji y ver si era real.

—¡¿Qué haces? ¡No me toques! —El golpe en la mano fue un claro referente de que era real, muy real.

—Ciertamente el parecido es abrumador —terció Robin con calma y circunspecta—; pero diría que este Sanji luce más joven.

Era verdad, la barba no estaba tan crecida y el mechón de pelo rubio al igual que el espiral de las cejas, iban en el sentido opuesto. El Sanji del pasado los miró uno a uno como si de una rara aparición se tratasen. Se puso de pie, se frotó los ojos y volvió a mirarlos.

—Juro que nunca más vuelvo a fumar de esa planta —murmuró, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

—¡Sanji-kun, ¿qué son esos gritos?

La voz de Nami recorrió todo el Sunny, pero la mentada Nami no había abierto la boca y se mantuvo con cara de circunstancia. Negó con la cabeza, no había sido ella, aunque también había reconocido el timbre de su voz.

—¡¿Qué pasa, nos atacan? —La puerta del cuarto de los chicos fue abierta y un somnoliento Luffy apareció—Veo doble —dijo, frotándose un ojo—¿Por qué hay dos Nami, dos Sanji? —Miró entre ojos, hasta que vio a Luffy—¡¿Por qué hay un _yo_? —Ahora miró con desesperación al Usopp más joven que había salido tras él—¿Esto es un sueño, Usopp?

—Quiero creer que sí.

—¡¿Qué hacen en mi barco? —Exclamó el Luffy del futuro, muy cabreado—¡¿Otra vez impostores?

—¡¿Son impostores? —Gritó Chopper, fuera de sí. —¡Está vez son muy parecidos!

El Luffy más joven, señaló a su otro yo:

—¡Ustedes son los impostores, ¿quiénes son?

—Yo soy Monkey D. Luffy, mucho gusto —dijo con seriedad y cruzado de brazos.

—¡Eso es mentira, yo soy Monkey D. Luffy!

Y una discusión dio comienzo, discusión acalorada que despertó al resto de la tripulación. El caos empeoró a niveles catastróficos, y si no hubiera sido por la intervención de Chronos en ese momento, hubieran hundido el barco al grito de "¡Ustedes son los impostores!"

El Sunny dejó de agitarse con las olas, y las olas mismas dejaron de moverse. Esa quietud tan brutal era imposible de ignorar. Los gritos y los desmayos cesaron, y cada uno miró a sus costados tratando de ver el origen de ese silencio.

El mundo parecía haberse detenido, todo parecía congelado en el tiempo. Y ese sentimiento, esa sensación, era tan impresionante, que tragaron saliva aguardando por lo peor.

Una luz blanca, que gran parte de ellos reconocía, los colmó de lleno, y cuando volvieron a abrir los ojos, un viejito de largo cabello y barba, tan blanca como el algodón, apareció ante ellos.

—El viejo —dijo Nami, reconociendo a Aion.

—Viejo —El Luffy del futuro lo miró con indiferencia—¿qué hace aquí, se olvidó de algo?

—Fueron muy gentiles conmigo —sonrió el anciano—, me ayudaron sin pedir nada a cambio. Eso da cuenta de la pureza de sus almas.

—Anciano-san —murmuró Robin, mirando el libro para después volver a mirar al viejito—¿Es usted el causante de esta confusión?

El anciano asintió.

—Presente y pasado, no hacen el futuro. El destino está escrito, pero no es inalterable.

—¿Me está diciendo que esto que está pasando es verdad? —Intervino el Sanji del futuro, algo molesto con la idea.

—Viejo —rió Franky—Los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles… el genio Vegapunk jamás pudo…

La risa melódica del anciano le interrumpió.

—Los humanos, después de todo, son eso: humanos.

—No entiendo cuál es el fin de todo esto —Nami parecía estar a punto de entrar en una nueva crisis; ver a la navegante del pasado, tan joven, le erizaba los pelos de la nuca.

El anciano en respuesta, señaló al Luffy del futuro.

—Él pidió una oportunidad, y decidí dársela. —Lo miró—Aquí tienes esa oportunidad.

El mentado chico abrió grande los ojos, entendía lo que el anciano le estaba dando a entender: Que su ruego lastimero y desesperado había sido oído.

—¡Viejo, ¿y qué se supone, y cómo se supone…? —De la desesperación no podía ordenar su cabeza y plantear bien la pregunta, pero el anciano supo interpretarlo.

—Eso es algo que sólo tú puedes saberlo, no yo —Miró a los dos Luffy, dirigiéndose al más joven—Él es tu "yo" del futuro.

—Esto parece alguna doctrina Zen —rió el Brook más viejo—Conocer el pasado, enfrentarse a uno mismo, ver los errores y alertarlos…

El anciano elevó un dedo.

—El pasado no se puede cambiar. El futuro es un camino que cada uno se labra.

—Anciano —Robin acaparó su atención—, el libro habla en un lenguaje encriptado. Básicamente por lo que poco que pude leer y entender, menciona el afectar el pasado. ¿Quiere decir que todo lo que nosotros hagamos en el pasado influirá en el futuro?

—¡Ah, Dios, es tan complicado! —El Usopp del futuro se aferró del sombrero—¡No entiendo nada!

—Por eso, todo lo que hablen y todo lo que hagan aquí —contribuyó la Robin más joven, con una calma envidiable, como si fuera normal despertar y encontrarse en esa situación—influirá a futuro. Para bien o para mal, pero ¿cómo saberlo?

—Por eso debemos ser cautos —terció la otra arqueóloga hablando más que nada con su par en una conversación exclusiva.

—Está en tus manos, Luffy —El anciano le habló al chico al que había decidido escuchar, ignorando olímpicamente al resto—Busca y encuentra ese camino.

El mentado no entendía muy bien las palabras del anciano, pero asintió. Antes de que alguna de las dos Robin pudiera hacerles más preguntas, el viejito comenzó a desvanecerse ante ellos.

—Sí que se ven cosas raras en el Grand Line —murmuró el Usopp más joven acaparando la atención de su otro yo, ambos giraron rápido la vista, como si estuvieran ante la presencia de algún monstruo—No me mires, me pones nervioso.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Chicos, ¿qué pasa? —El doctor de ese barco apareció por la puerta de la cocina, y en cuanto vio el panorama y a su otro yo, se desmayó.

—¡Un doctor, rápido! —Gritó el Chopper del futuro al verlo inmóvil—Ah, cierto que yo soy doctor.

Luego de ese ajetreo, sobrevino un momento de calma y reflexión. Cada uno observó a su par, estudiándolo detenidamente. Pasado y futuro se entremezclaban. Ciertamente era espeluznante. ¿Era verdad? ¿Eso estaba pasando en verdad o era una ilusión, algún tipo de sueño?

—¿Qué está pasando? —Zoro apareció. Bajó tan dormido las escaleras que no se percató de nada hasta que llegó a cubierta. Lanzó un gran bostezo y preguntó—¿Por qué tanto escándalo? —Sin embargo toda la calma se le fue al demonio al ver a dos pares de nakama—¡¿Qué carajo?


	3. trémulo de pavor, piénsate bravo

**~ Capitulo 2 ~**

El Luffy del futuro sintió a su corazón palpitar de manera alarmante, como si quisiera salirse de lugar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y sin poder contener la emoción se arrojó a los brazos del Zoro del pasado, tumbándolo.

—¡Zoro… eres Zoro!

Robin sonrió, creía entender un poco mejor que era lo que estaba pasando, o que se suponía que tenían que hacer. La Robin más joven se acercó a ella y en un susurro muy personal investigó:

—¿Y el Zoro de ustedes? —Su otra parte le sonrió con tristeza y negó con la cabeza. —¿Podría ver ese libro que tienes?

El capitán del futuro se mostraba altamente emocionado por la presencia del espadachín.

Mientras que la mitad entendía la emoción, la otra mitad se encontraba entre azorada y asustada por ese arrebato. El primero en reaccionar fue el Luffy más joven.

Le había nacido como un impulso: dio grandes zancadas para llegar hasta donde estaba Zoro tumbado, y tomó del brazo a su otro yo reclamándole con furia.

—¡¿Qué haces? ¡Ese es MI espadachín! ¡Tú tienes el tuyo, se supone! —La escena de celos, tan evidente, eran entre graciosa y tierna.

Pero fue la Nami más joven quien le frenó el carro a su capitán.

—Luffy —negó con la cabeza, ella también se daba cuenta de que no habían dos Zoro, sólo uno. Más la expresión en el rostro del Luffy del futuro le daba una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

Un silencio pesado sobrevino, que apenas era interrumpido por el ruido de las olas. El cocinero más joven decidió salir de su asombro.

—Bueno, supongo que todos tendrán hambre, deberé hacer más comida —Miró a su otro yo—Y más te vales que me ayudes, no pienso cocinar siempre para TU tripulación.

—Desde ya, a ellos le cocino yo —Se mostró ofendido por la increpación.

La situación era extraña, pero las dos arqueólogas se habían complotado para tratar de descifrar muchas cosas, como por ejemplo, cuánto tiempo tendrían que estar en esa extraña situación. Lo mismo se preguntaba la Robin más joven, ¿qué se suponía que debían cambiar o hacer? ¿Y cuáles eran las consecuencias de alterar el pasado? Lo que se dice, causa y efecto.

Los dos Luffy seguían tironeando de Zoro, mientras el pobre no entendía nada. Nadie se había molestado en explicarle, pero con un golpe en la cabeza a cada uno, se los sacó de encima y caminó con prisa hasta donde estaban las arqueólogas.

— ¿Cuál es Robin? —preguntó molesto con el revés.

—Yo —dijeron las dos y rompieron en risitas.

—No, de verdad.

—Las dos lo somos —la más joven decidió explicarle—pero si te refieres a cual es la Robin de tú tripulación, esa soy yo.

—Quiero que me expliques qué…

—Siéntate —ofreció la otra arqueóloga—, es para largo y todavía tratamos de entender lo que está pasando.

En sencillas palabras intentaron explicarle algo que ellas no lograban dilucidar por completo. La Robin del futuro cuidó de prestar atención a las advertencias del libro y por eso, luego de conversar con Zoro, dejó a los dos nakama a solas y reunió a su tripulación, que se mantenía apartada y conglomerada en un lugar del Sunny, como si se sintiesen ajenos o extraños.

Llamó a Sanji, y cuando él se fue de la cocina, una conversación se dio en ese espacio, a medida que fueron llegando los demás.

—¿Te dijo algo ese Sanji? —Nami señaló el exterior, donde los mugiwara del futuro conversaban en círculo.

—No, no hablamos. Sólo cocinamos... y discutimos, pero nada relevante. —Recargó la espalda en la mesada y prendió un cigarrillo.

No había hablado nada importante con el otro cocinero, simplemente había nacido una discusión natural, como si necesitasen marcar el territorio en un lugar que ambos consideraban como propio. Fue el Sanji del futuro el que acabó cediendo, porque después de todo esa era su cocina, pero a la vez no, y quien tenía más derecho a reclamar y mandar era el otro Sanji.

Además no estaba con ánimos para sostener una tonta discusión. Y poco a poco se sumieron en un silencio inquietante, hasta que lograron relajarse y ponerse de acuerdo para cocinar a la par.

Se complementaron enseguida, quizás porque ambos sabían cómo el otro cocinaba, o cómo le gustaba hacer las cosas… Y cuando podía, el Sanji más joven espiaba la técnica de su otro yo, algo sorprendido por la notable destreza que él todavía no tenía, pero pensaba tener.

—Esto es extraño, es muy extraño —empezó a decir Usopp en un alocado murmullo—, es decir, ellos y nosotros… no quiero que estén, quiero que se vayan. Ellos son, no puedo… nosotros… encima están ahí afuera, quizás complotando para quitarnos el Sunny…

—Ya, Usopp —rogó Nami—, me estás poniendo nerviosa.

—No creo que ese sea el fin de ellos —sonrió Robin—, están tan sorprendidos y nerviosos como nosotros.

—No entiendo qué está pasando, ni por qué está pasando. ¿Será esta extraña neblina de la que no podemos salir? —dijo Zoro mirando por el ojo de buey—La Robin del futuro no me explicó por qué no hay un Zoro entre ellos. Se supone que debería, ¿no?

—Suficiente con uno, marimo —terció Sanji con una pizca de arrojo—, me suicidaba si tenía que aguantar a dos de ustedes.

—¡Bastante tengo yo con dos cocineros! —Rugió Roronoa.

—Supongo que eso tiene algo que ver —dijo Franky—digo… que no tengan un Zoro con ellos, tendrá que ver con la razón de que esto esté pasando.

—¿Y ahora, qué se supone que tenemos que hacer? —Chopper, ya recuperado y al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, se mostraba inquieto con la situación—No tenemos tanto lugar en el Sunny.

—Dormirán afuera —espetó Luffy de mal humor, se había mantenido en silencio y serio hasta ese momento.

—¿Qué te ocurre, Luffy-san? —Preguntó Brook.

Pese a ser el más nuevo en la tripulación, reconocía a su capitán como un muchacho benevolente que no dudaría en tender una mano a quien lo necesitase y lo mereciese. Esa postura y esa expresión no eran propias de él.

—Sí, Luffy —Nami lo miró como si intentase ver a través de él—¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto?

—Es que… no sé —suspiró—No me agrada ese Luffy.

—Bueno, en ese caso —murmuró Zoro arqueando las cejas—Si hay algo que no te gusta de él, es bueno que puedas verlo para cambiarlo.

—Oh, marimo-kun y su filosofía zen está aquí para iluminarnos—bromeó Sanji.

—¿Quieres pelear? —Desafió colocando la mano en la empuñadura de su katana blanca. —Bien te vendría ver en tu otro Sanji lo molesto que eres.

El cocinero le sacó la lengua en un gesto sumamente infantil y dio la vuelta para seguir lavando los trastos sucios.

—Sé que la situación es rara, pero… —siguió Nami—ellos son nosotros, ¿cierto? No creo que busquen hacernos daño; ellos también quieren volver a su tiempo.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Usopp, no muy seguro de la postura a tomar—Siguen hablando afuera en secreto, para mi están complotando algo.

—Yo opino que tenemos que ser gentiles con ellos —propuso Chopper con una sonrisa.

—¿Si los matamos que pasaría? —preguntó Robin como quien pregunta la hora.

—¡Mujer, deja de decir cosas tan espeluznante! —bramó el cyborg.

—Es una suposición —se explicó ella. — ¿Qué pasaría si matamos a nuestros _yo_ del futuro?

—Parecen fuertes —Brook tomó un sorbo de su taza de té—Si vienen del futuro, deben tener más experiencia que nosotros en las batallas. No quisiera enfrentarme con mi otro yo, ya tuve suficiente de eso cuando me robaron la sombra.

—Nadie va a matar a nadie —Intervino Luffy—, sólo… —suspiró, para después llevarse las manos a la cabeza y sacudirse el pelo con energía— ¡Dios! —Era tan extraño, no lo que estaba pasando, que de por sí lo era, si no lo que le hacía sentir tener al otro Luffy tan cerca. Tan cerca de su espadachín.

—Haremos lo que tú ordenes, capitán —terció Sanji—, si quieres que los echemos, lo haremos —asintió. —Sin embargo opino igual que la mayoría: Ellos están aquí por algo, y quizás esto también tenga que ver con nosotros.

—Es que eso es claro —afirmó la arqueóloga—, ellos están aquí para cambiar algo. Y de ese algo nosotros somos parte.

—Entonces está decidido —soltó Luffy con la resignación de un niño de seis años. —Sean amables con ellos, ¿sí? En la medida que puedan.

Además reconocía que no les habían hecho nada, por el momento. Sólo… sólo el Luffy del pasado había querido acaparar la atención de su espadachín, pero lejos de eso, no habían representado en ningún momento una amenaza. Y la extraña e inexplicable aversión que comenzaba a sentir por su otro yo, no tenía porqué influir en los demás.

Afuera, los Mugiwara del futuro llegaron a un acuerdo aceptando la propuesta de su arqueóloga. Extendieron los brazos y pusieron las manos una arriba de la otra para sellar la promesa. Estaba decidido: buscarían no torcer más de lo necesario el futuro. Sin saber que de todos modos no podrían.

…

Ya iban una semana en esa extraña situación, los mugiwara del futuro habían sido acomodados en la cubierta, y cuando el clima era malo, dormían en la bodega. Poco a poco dejaron de lados los nervios, aunque no dejaba de ser curioso.

Tanto el músico del futuro como el más joven, congeniaron enseguida y sin necesidad de usar las palabras. Afuera, en la cubierta, se podía escuchar la dulce melodía de una música tocada a dúo. A tal punto que a veces la tripulación se quedaba en silencio y cerraba los ojos disfrutando del repertorio. Claro, eso hasta que dejaban de tocar para componer nuevas canciones.

—Tú —señaló la Nami más joven a su Franky, y luego al otro— y tú, vayan a poner en condiciones el Sunny —Había sufrido graves heridas en Thriller Bark.

—Ey, ¿y por qué yo, _woman_? —reclamó el cyborg del futuro.

—¡Porque lo digo yo! ¡Y porque no estarán aquí de gratis!

—Dios… da miedo —bramó mirando a su otro yo—siempre fue así.

Y mientras los dos se iban rumbo al taller después de hacer una pose perfectamente sincronizada, una conversación algo vanidosa dio comienzo. El cyborg más joven admiró su contraparte, exclamando que su look le sentaba.

—¡Luces genial, _brother_!

—¿Has visto?

—¿Cómo lo hiciste?

—Ya verás… cuando seas _huge_ como yo —y no dijo ni reveló más. No mencionó a Vegapunk ni a la isla en donde había tenido que aprender a la fuerza nuevas técnicas de bio mecánica avanzada.

En la cocina las dos arqueólogas llevaban horas hablando entre ellas. Habían leído el pequeño libro de comienzo a fin, más de una vez, pero no lograban sacar nada en limpio. Al menos nada que les indicase lo que debían hacer.

—Aquí habla del futuro alterado —murmuró la Robin más joven citando las palabras—"Lo que el humano cree irreal es real, lo que el humano cree real es irreal. Pasado y futuro, son uno. Inalterables."

—No tiene sentido eso de inalterables —meditó la muchacha—, de ser así, la opción de viajar en el tiempo no tendría razón de ser.

—Quizás sea una advertencia… para evitar que el futuro contamine el pasado, y por ende al futuro —La Robin más joven miró a su otro yo, demostrando que había adivinado en parte lo que estaba en su mente. Una sonrisa se esbozó en ambos rostros.

El Chopper más joven miró a una y luego a la otra. ¡No entendía nada! Al menos no de la manera en la que ellas, era evidente, podían entender.

—¿Qué quiere decir eso? —preguntó el renito. El otro doctor se acercó más para escuchar la respuesta a lo que él mismo le había preguntado a su Robin.

—Quiere decir —explicó la arqueóloga del futuro—que quizás nosotros podemos alterar el futuro si hablamos de más. Pero el libro dice que es inalterable, y eso es lo llamativo. La contradicción.

El reno parpadeó, sin entender, y fue su otro yo quien tomó la palabra.

—Por ejemplo… yo puedo decirte que un shichibukai los hará perderse a todos en una isla; a ti en una en donde hay pájaros y humanos que quieren comerte. Si tú sabes eso, podrías evitar encontrarte con ese Shichibukai y salvarte de ir a esa isla.

—¡Chopper! —bramó su Sanji, dejando de cocinar para reprenderlo. —¡No seas tan gráfico!  
>—¿Eso, eso… ¡me va a pasar? —lloriqueó el Chopper más joven.<p>

Las dos Robin rompieron en risas sutiles mientras que el Chopper del futuro se llevó las pezuñas a la boca silenciándose. Había hablado de más.

—¡No, quiero decir que… es un ejemplo! —Explicó con torpeza, pero fue la arqueóloga del futuro la que tomó la palabra.

—El tema es ese… que si tú evitas ir a esa isla, alterarás tu futuro. Para bien o para mal, no se sabe. Pero de esa forma tú no te harás fuerte, no conocerás a esos pájaros… ¿entiendes?

—Es complicado. Pero sí, creo que entiendo… —Por ejemplo, si viajaba al pasado y decidía no ir con Luffy en su tripulación, no conocería Thriller Bark.

El Sanji del futuro tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y volvió a tomar su lugar en la cocina. No se le pasó inadvertida la mirada intensa del otro cocinero, hasta que acabó por cuestionarle de malos modos qué quería.

—¿Es verdad? —preguntó el Sanji más joven—Que Chopper… acabará en una isla en…

—Todos —resumió tajante—Y no me preguntes más.

—¿Yo también?

—Dije _todos_ —reiteró para volver a poner manos a la obra. Tener dos Luffy a bordo implicaba tener la cocina desbordada de alimentos, y ni la mesada parecía ser suficiente.

—¿Ahí fue que… —el cocinero más joven no supo cómo preguntarlo sin mostrar un sentido interés—aprendiste a cocinar así?

El Sanji del futuro ahogó una risa al suponer la verdadera intención detrás de la pregunta. Después de todo era un "Sanji", lo conocía muy bien.

—Dime… ese corte… quiero decir.

—Ven aquí —lo llamó con un gesto de la mano—que te enseño.

—¡Ah, tú a mí no me enseñas nada! —Pero obediente e ignorando la risa de su otro yo, se acercó a él para darle la oportunidad de que le demostrase sus habilidades.

Quiso hacerle más preguntas, pero sabía que no le diría nada que pudiera comprometer sus decisiones. De cierta manera, el Sanji más joven lo entendía. El futuro se puede alterar, para bien o para mal. No transitar un camino implica decisiones que no serán tomadas, cambios que no se darán.

Si siguiendo los mismos pasos que su Sanji del futuro iba a hacerse así de fuerte y talentoso en la cocina, entonces prefería no evitar darlos. No estar enterado. Pero el detalle de que ellos no tuvieran un Zoro, le llamaba poderosamente la atención. Pero tampoco supo cómo preguntarlo, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció una alarmada Nami, la del pasado.

—¡Otra vez! ¡Los Usopp's están peleando!

—Deja, voy yo esta vez… —dijo el Sanji más joven al otro cocinero, pero no hizo falta, afuera Zoro ya los había separado.

—¡Maldito arrogante de…! —el Usopp más joven se ahogó con una pachinko vacía que su otro yo le había arrojado a la cara.

—¡Usopp, basta! —Zoro lo tomó de los brazos y lo apartó de nuevo—¡¿Pueden comportarse? ¡Están todo el día peleando como críos!

—¡Es él! —Bramó el tirador del futuro. —¡Y tú suéltame que no eres mi Zoro!

Pero el Usopp más joven no dio tregua y se le lanzó encima otra vez:

—¡Retira lo que dijiste o…!

—¡¿O qué? —El tirador del futuro le inutilizó los brazos con relativa facilidad.

—¡¿Lo ves? ¡Eres débil, así que no voy a retirar lo que dije!

Maldición, el Usopp más joven no podía dejar de reconocerlo.

—¿Así de fuerte me voy a volver?

Antes del que el Usopp del futuro pudiese ufanarse, su Nami le dio un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó fuera de ring. Bueno… seguía siendo uno de los mugiwara más débiles, hasta incluso Nami era más fuerte que él. ¡Pero, sí… era fuerte!

—¡Dejen de pelear ustedes dos! —Dio la vuelta para caminar hasta donde estaba su otra Nami—Debemos cambiar el rumbo del barco, estamos yendo en círculos, nunca lograrán salir del triangulo.

—El rumbo está bien —espetó la navegante más joven, mostrándose algo ofendida por la corrección.

—Hazme caso, sé lo que te digo.

—Yo también lo sé.

—Tengo más experiencia.

—Me vale que seas más vieja —hizo hincapié en la palabra vieja, para herirla en el ego— la navegante de este Sunny soy yo —se cruzó de brazos, provocadora y firme.

—Bien, entonces no salgan nunca de esta neblina —también se entrelazó de brazos.

Los dos Sanji miraban embobados a una y a otra, pero fue el Sanji del futuro quien lo dijo:

—Ah, las dos Nami son tan lindas cuando compiten entre ellas.

El Sanji más joven asintió, conforme con la idea de su par.

—Me excitan —y ambos se perdieron en imágenes indecorosas que involucraban a las dos Nami en una situación más que lésbica.

Un cachetazo de la navegante del futuro los hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

—¡Dejen de pensar guarradas, pervertidos!

Ambos se replegaron contra la barandilla para evitar los golpes de la navegante, pero fue en vano, tuvieron su escarmiento. Así que desde ese momento trataban de no dejar en evidencias sus fantasías sexuales, aunque la baba corriendo por la comisura de sus labios los delatase.

El Luffy de ese Sunny apareció reclamando comida. Ya les parecía raro a los dos cocineros que no hubiera aparecido hasta entonces, se había tardado en ir a torturarlos. Encima comía más; por algún extraño motivo que no lograban dilucidar, ese Luffy comía más de lo que habitualmente engullía, y que no era poco.

—¿Y Zoro? —preguntó, pero no recibió respuesta. Lo habían visto sobre la cubierta separando a los tiradores, pero después lo perdieron de vista.

…

Zoro bajó del puesto de vigilancia cuando notó que todos estaban en la cocina. No por antisocial, pero no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con tantas personas al mismo tiempo. Ya de por sí la situación era extraña, y para colmo los dos Sanji se complotaban para hacerle la existencia más miserable, y con creces. Así que Roronoa pasaba la mayor parte del día recluido en el cuervo.

Bajó con calma; la luz del sol comenzaba a apagarse, y quizás por eso no le costó ver la figura sentada a los pies de la cabeza del león. Sabía que no era su Luffy, pero lucía tan serio que le nació acercarse a él, más motivado por la curiosidad que por un hondo interés. No dejaba de lado que no había indicios de un Zoro en su tripulación y por mucho que hubiera intentado ignorar el detalle, no negaba que le inquietaba.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo el espadachín, dándole pie a hablar.

—Es que tu Luffy no me presta la cabeza del león —contestó con un mohín infantil de disgusto.

Zoro se vio tentado en reír, pero apenas esbozó una diminuta sonrisa para luego acotar:

—Es que tú sabrás mejor que nadie que ese es el asiento favorito de…

—Lo sé… —interrumpió, soltando un lánguido suspiro.

—¿Por eso estás así, con cara de velorio? —Alzó los hombros extrañado. ¿Era motivo para lucir tan desconsolado?

—No —fue sincero.

Zoro, entonces, caminó unos pasos para acercarse más a él y sentarse a su lado, quería preguntárselo y sabía que Luffy, en su simpleza, se lo diría, pero debía tener tacto para tocar el tema del otro espadachín.

Gracias a la cercanía y a la escasa luz pudo prestarle atención por vez primera. Lucía distinto, no tanto como lucían los dos Sanji o los Usopp, pero lucía distinto.

—¿Esa cicatriz? —El espadachín admiró la gran cruz que poblaba el torso de ese capitán.

Luffy se acarició esa vieja herida, perdiéndose en recuerdos.

—Una cicatriz —comentó con dejadez, sin ganas de traer a flote todos esos recuerdos dormidos.

Zoro asintió, notando sin dificultad que el Luffy del futuro no parecía estar muy dispuesto a hablar. Y lucía tan triste…

Roronoa se puso de pie con el claro fin de irse, a buscar una botella y a volver al cuervo, pero la mano cálida de Luffy sobre su brazo se lo impidió.

—Quédate un rato más conmigo… por favor.

El espadachín miró a los ojos del capitán y se sintió conmovido por el pedido, no por el ruego en sí, si no por todo lo que transmitía esa mirada. Desesperación, dolor, cariño, anhelo.

—Bueno —asintió, y un largo silencio se instaló entre ambos. Uno que dio pie a la reflexión.

Durante varios minutos Zoro le dio vuelta al tema en su cabeza, buscando las oraciones perfectas para preguntarlo, pero nada le parecía idóneo. Y antes de que pudiera preguntarlo a rajatabla, sin ningún tipo de tacto, el chico de goma se le adelantó:

—A mi… —murmuró Luffy mirando la madera—, me gustaba mucho pasar el tiempo con Zoro —sonrió con una de esas sonrisas enormes, pero estaba tan empañada por la angustia que no parecía ser una mueca de felicidad. —De verdad… me gustaba… y no sabía cuánto me gustaba —hundió la barbilla entre las rodillas encogidas—Por eso me agradaría que te quedes… aunque si tienes que hacer algo…

—No, no tengo nada más importante que hacer —dijo con tono monocorde, para después musitar con torpeza—¿Y qué sucede? ¿No puedes estar con tu Zoro?

El capitán negó con la cabeza, perdiendo la mirada al frente.

—No… ya no puedo. Y sé que no eres mi Zoro, pero… me agrada estar así —suponía que quizás esa era la oportunidad que Chronos le había dado, de poder estar una vez más junto al espadachín.

—¿Qué pasó con él?

—Murió.

El viento meció sus cabellos a la vez que la risa y las voces de todos llegaban desde lejos. Los dos cyborgs pasaron frente a ellos rumbo a la cocina, sin percatarse de que estaban ahí. La noche ya era un hecho y seguramente no faltaba mucho para ser interrumpidos por la cena.

—¿Cómo murió? —cuando pudo volver en sí, quiso saber más al respecto.

Luffy entonces se movió apenas para mirarlo, con una curiosidad rayano lo infantil; como los niños cuando se quedan prendidos a algo que no entienden. Tomó aire antes de responder esa complicada pregunta.

—Se supone que le prometí a mi Robin que no iba hablar del futuro.

—Lo entiendo. No es que esté buscando evitar mi muerte —aclaró con tono firme—, sólo era curiosidad.

—Pero… si puedes evitar la muerte de mi Zoro —miró hacia sus costados con los ojos entrecerrados—puedo quebrar esa promesa.

Zoro sonrió con calidez, se notaba en las actitudes —especialmente al verlo capaz de romper una promesa— lo muy importante que había sido su espadachín para él. Eso le llenaba de orgullo, de afecto. Poder tocar, apenas con las yemas de los dedos, ese cariño que Luffy sin dudas le tenía.

—Las promesas no se quiebran —dijo el espadachín consiguiendo un mohín de disgusto en el chico.

—Lo sé —se lamentó—, pero es que… no quiero que mueras, Zoro.

—Bueno… hay cosas que no se pueden evitar —reflexionó con calma. —Si morí, habrá sido por una buena razón —explicó—Y… por mucho que me digas, si la razón era buena, por muy advertido que esté, si ese es mi destino… moriré por esa razón.

—Protegiéndome —reveló, ahogándose en esa simple palabra.

Zoro parpadeó, asombrado; de inmediato creyó entender el panorama de una manera más clara.

—¿No escuchas lo que te digo? —Reprochó—Por más que me lo digas…

No pudo continuar, para su sorpresa el Luffy del futuro había roto en silencioso llanto.

—Soy débil, todavía sigo siendo muy débil.

—Luffy…

—Y por eso tú… —lo tomó del chaleco, para sacudirlo y exigirle—Te lo suplico Zoro… no te entrometas en mis luchas, nunca. ¡Te lo prohíbo!

—Luffy —se quitó esas manos de encima para reprender con dureza—¡Idiota, se supone no tienes que decírmelo!

—Pero…

—¡Que me lo digas no va a evitarlo! ¡¿No lo entiendes? —lo empujó sin reparos—Tú Zoro no murió para que tú estés aquí sintiéndose así. Para que te llames débil, para que… —chistó—¡maldición!

Luffy enmudeció con esas palabras. Patético, se sentía patético y Zoro tenía razón. Su espadachín se enojaría si pudiera verlo así, en ese estado tan lamentable. Justamente: lamentándose en vez de hacer honor a la causa de esa muerte.

—Y ya sé… déjame adivinar lo que vas a decir —continuó Roronoa, más calmo—"no tiene sentido seguir viajando sin uno de mis nakama" —le pegó con el revés de la mano en la cabeza, demostrándole así cuánto lo conocía.

—Yo… —se mostró sorprendido, acaso ¿Zoro podía leer la mente?—ya no…

—Ojo con lo que vas a decir… porque me vas a hacer cabrear. No hagas que la muerte de tu Zoro sea en vano.

—Pero…

—Él murió cuidando lo que consideraba importante… no malgaste su esfuerzo, su vida y todo el tiempo que depositó en ti —Quiso decir más, pero de repente pareció reparar en lo profundo que ese Luffy había escarbado, y no se atrevió a seguir adelante con el repertorio.

Luffy hizo algo que le desconcertó y le hizo brincar de impresión. Se arrojó sobre él para darle un fuerte abrazo, uno que había querido darle desde que lo vio.

—Lo siento… pero tenía tantas ganas de abrazarte.

Ambos entendían que no era al Zoro del pasado al que quería abrazar.

—Yo no soy…

—Lo sé —musitó Luffy hundiendo la cabeza en el cuello de Roronoa, y causándole unas particulares cosquillas con el aliento cada vez que hablaba—, y no importa… me hace feliz poder estar así. Lo daría todo por volver a tener a mi Zoro conmigo… siento envidia de tu Luffy.

Unos pasos sobre la madera llevó a que el espadachín incorporase la espalda, acabando con Luffy sentado en las piernas. Giró la cabeza y vio a su verdadero capitán de pie, con un gesto de sentido enojo que pocas veces le había visto.

—Ya está la comida. —No dijo más; dio la vuelta para meterse dentro de la cocina a seguir comiendo.

Había estado buscando a su Zoro durante todo el día. ¿Había estado todo ese rato con el Luffy del futuro? ¿Y por qué le molestaba tanto el detalle? Pues claro: ¿quién era ese Luffy para acaparar a uno de sus nakama?

Luffy era muy celoso de ellos, nunca le gustaba que otros piratas osaran robárselos. Como solían tener fama, nunca faltaban los oportunistas que querían una navegante diestra, un cocinero talentoso o un doctor milagroso a bordo.

Pero había más. Sin embargo Luffy no tenía la cabeza puesta para esas cuestiones. Sí, estaba molesto, pero no hacía nada por saber a qué se debía ese malestar. Ese Luffy le caía mal y punto, y el Luffy del futuro lo sabía muy bien.

Las discusiones entre ellos versaban sobre la comida principalmente, y cada tanto todos debían aunar fuerzas para evitar una batalla que podría destrozar el Sunny, sin embargo desde ese día las discusiones comenzaron a incluirlo a Zoro en el repertorio de reclamos.

…

—¡Ya no los aguanto más! ¡¿Cuándo se van? —había vociferado el Luffy más joven, una tarde después de que las navegantes le hubieran informado que la niebla parecía mantenerlos encerrados en el dichoso triángulo.

—A nosotros tampoco nos hace gracia estar aquí —le enfrentó el otro capitán. Sabía que la exclamación de ese Luffy se debía pura y exclusivamente a él.

—¡Entonces hagan lo que tengan que hacer!  
>—No lo sabemos —explicó la Nami del futuro—, si lo supiéramos ya lo habríamos hecho.<p>

—¿Por qué no comen un bocadillo y se relajan? —El Sanji más joven les alcanzó una fuente repleta de comida que logró distraerlos de la disputa que venía en camino. Tener a bordo dos Luffy dispuesto a darse tunda, era mucho más que peligroso.

El plan de Sanji dio resultado por poco tiempo. Ambos esbozaron una sonrisa de satisfacción antes de empezar a devorar. Al unísono dieron las gracias por la comida y al unísono fueron a la carga, tumbado a Sanji y a la fuente.

Zoro abrió la puerta y se masajeó el cuello, se tomó unos segundos antes de dar el primer paso, como si estuviera reuniendo coraje para enfrentar la estrambótica situación. Tomó una de las botellas ignorando a los Sanji, para evitar darles pie a sus bromas multiplicadas. No estaba de ánimos, sin embargo el Luffy del futuro lo llamó.

—Ven, Zoro, siéntate a mi lado.

Le había dejado en claro, en más de una ocasión, que le gustaba estar con él. Aunque no fuera su Zoro, era una manera de poder estar más cerca. Le había dicho que quería aprovechar a pleno que lo tenía a él, y quizás por eso —y por otros motivos más sencillos como que le agradaba ser el centro de atención de ese chico— Zoro no se había rehusado a compartir tiempo.

—No —dijo el Luffy más joven.

Zoro frenó sus pasos y lo miró con una ceja levantada. El resto enmudeció observando con perplejidad al chico de goma.

—Yo soy tu capitán, así que siéntate a mi lado.

Al otro Luffy se le borró la sonrisa de golpe, dando paso a un gesto de hondo enojo.

—¡Yo se lo pedí primero! —Exigió.

—¡¿Y qué me importa? ¡Es mi Zoro!

—Tiene razón, Luffy… él me lo pidió primero.

—¡No me importa! —gritó, cerrando los ojos y apretando los dientes, para después abrirlos y rugir con ira—¡Es una orden, Zoro, una orden de tu capitán!

—¿Saben qué? —murmuró el espadachín haciéndoles creer que se mandaría a mudar para dejarlos a los dos con las ganas, pero no, en cambio tomó asiento en la silla de la punta. —Mejor me quedo aquí.

De esa forma estaba al lado de uno y del otro. Ninguno de los dos Luffy pudo contra esa lógica. El Sanji más joven ahogó la risa y lo que pensaba decir, especialmente porque el otro Sanji se mostraba serio.

Por supuesto, entendía muy bien los sentimientos de su propio capitán, y no era algo con lo que le gustaría bromear. Aunque sacar a un Zoro de sus casillas por partida doble era algo que no tenía precio.

—Se ve que tu Luffy… se ha acaparado a nuestro marimo —murmuró con calma, pero el otro Sanji no salió de su introspección. Siguió cocinando sin borrar de su rostro esa expresión seria y dura.

—Y se ve que el tuyo está celoso.

—¿Por qué? —Esa pregunta, un poco fuera de contexto, logró acaparar la atención del otro cocinero—Quiero decir —se explicó—: que porqué no está su Zoro.

—Murió —fue tajante—Y no puedo decirte más —su expresión dura cambió en un santiamén a una expresión de ensoñación—¡se lo prometí a mi Robin-chwan! Y si soy un chico bueno ella me recompensará —la baba comenzaba a caer por la comisura de los labios.

Pero la palabrita que había soltado ese cocinero enmudeció al Sanji más joven. Aunque suponía que algo de eso había, escucharlo de la boca de uno de esos mugiwara fue devastador. ¿Zoro moriría? Bueno, admitía que por ser humanos ninguno estaba exento de la muerte.


	4. y arremete feroz, ya mal herido

**~ Capítulo 3 ~**

—¿Zoro… va a…?

—Oh, pero no te pongas triste de antemano.

—¡¿Y quién está triste, idiota? —quiso negar lo evidente, sin embargo la mirada seria del otro Sanji le hizo enmudecer de golpe y bajar la voz para no acaparar la atención de los demás.

—Vas a estarlo —le rodeó pasando un brazo sobre su hombro—Oh sí… —quiso torturarlo un rato—Vas a llorar como un niñito… te vas a dar cuenta de que ese descerebrado —lo señaló a lo lejos—es lo más cercano que tuviste a un hermano en toda tu vida. —Le palmeó la espalda para volver a la fuente que estaba revolviendo—Pero si quieres hacer de cuenta de que no te importa lo que le pase a Zoro, allá tú—Lo miró de nuevo con esa seriedad, empañada apenas por un gesto bribón en los labios—Algún día no estará y tendrás que tragarte todos tus sentimientos.

El Sanji más joven frunció el ceño, molesto con ese rubio de catálogo de ropa por ser tan entrometido. ¡¿Quién le pidió opinión? Y odiaba que fuera un Sanji, ¡justamente porque él mejor que nadie sabía cuánto lo quería a Zoro! Aunque lo negase hasta la muerte.

Para el Sanji del futuro había sido claro. Nunca dejó de demostrarle desprecio al espadachín, y no fue hasta que murió que se dio cuenta de todas las veces que había querido darle las gracias o admitirle que sí, le preocupaba.

—En Thriller Bark —murmuró el Sanji del fututo ahogando una sonrisa macabra.

—¡Ah, ya cállate! ¡Entendí!

El cocinero estalló en carcajadas. Les costaba, a los dos, demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ponerlas en palabras o incluso en gestos. Y no fue hasta que tuvieron que distanciarse de Zeff que pudieron revelar esas emociones que lo desbordaban.

Cuando Zoro murió, fue tan rápido que Sanji no tuvo tiempo para decirle todas esas cosas juntas y a la vez, como sí había podido decírselo a Zeff.

Si podía evitar que ese dolor se anidase en el pecho del Sanji más joven, sería bueno a futuro. Porque ese dolor a veces no le permitía siquiera caminar y seguir el viaje junto a sus otros hermanos.

La calma momentánea fue interrumpida por la exclamación del doctor a bordo. El Chopper más joven salió de la enfermería con el llanto a flor de piel.

—¡No quiero que Zoro muera!

Detrás de él, el Chopper del futuro salió con una expresión de culpa y redención en el rostro.

—Lo siento, se me escapó.

Pero nadie lo retó. La mitad de la tripulación más joven sólo habían confirmado lo que ya sospechaban, pero la otra mitad no dejaba de mostrarse conmovida por la revelación. No era algo que podían cambiar, ¿o sí? De todos modos nadie se mostró dispuesto a explicar las razones de esa muerte, y aunque el Zoro del pasado ya estaba al tanto tampoco abrió la boca.

Un clima extraño los invadió, ahora se podía respirar un aire pesado; la tristeza y desesperación parecían ser sentimientos palpables.

…

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar en el momento que escuchó esa revelación, pero ahora le urgía estar frente a él y reclamar explicaciones, ¿cómo era eso de que un nakama había muerto? Lo buscó por todo el Sunny, hasta que dejó a lo último el puesto de vigilancia. Sabía que ahí estaba Zoro, acaso ¿los dos estaban solos en ese lugar? Frunció el ceño y miró a lo alto, como si de esa forma pudiera encontrar la respuesta.

Esperó a los pies del mástil a que Zoro bajase a ir en busca de una de sus botellas, como solía hacer cada tanto. De esa forma se escabulló hasta lo alto para, efectivamente, encontrar a su otro yo sentado en el suelo y con la espalda apoyada contra la madera.

—¡¿Cómo es eso de que Zoro murió? —Lo tomó del chaleco y lo sacudió—¡¿Cómo puedes permitir que uno de tus nakama muera? —No merecía llamarse Monkey D. Luffy si permitía algo así.

Pero luego de gritarle, lo dejó tranquilo al ver la pasividad en el otro, especialmente cuando comenzó a derramar sentidas lágrimas de impotencia.

—¿Cómo es que Zoro murió? —preguntó más calmo, sentado en cuclillas frente al Luffy del futuro—¿Cómo…?

—Eres débil —sentenció en respuesta—, hazte fuerte, ¿sí? Hazte muy fuerte para que Zoro no necesite protegerte.

El capitán más joven bajó la mirada a la madera del suelo. No entendía muchas cosas, pero sí comprendía el dolor de su otro yo, no era para menos, en su lugar estaría devastado. ¡Lo estaba! Incluso teniendo consigo a su Zoro.

—¿Cómo, cuando, qué pasó? Dímelo todo —exigió.

—No puedo, y aunque pudiera —alzó los hombros—Eso no cambiaría en nada. Zoro lo haría de todos modos aun sobre advertido. —Con la voz trémula y una sonrisa ancha en los labios, continuó con emoción—: ¡Ya sabes cómo es nuestro espadachín! —De los ojos, que había cerrado por el breve intervalo que duró la mueca en sus labios, prendían unas pocas lágrimas.

—¿Entonces? —Volvía a enfurecer, lo tomó de nuevo del chaleco para zamarrearlo—¡Dime, entonces qué demonios haces aquí! ¡Si no estás para cambiar eso, ¿para qué estás aquí?

—¡No lo sé! —se quitó esas manos con energía, lucía enfadado además de dolido.

—¡Vete! ¡Si perdiste a tu Zoro por ser débil…!

—¡No! ¡No soy débil! —Se contradecía a sí mismo, a lo que siempre se había dicho desde la muerte de Zoro—¡NO LO SOY! ¡No era algo que podía evitar! ¡Él… Zoro se cruzó en el medio! ¡Yo estaba peleando! ¡No pude hacer nada!

Lentamente comenzaba a darse cuenta de la verdad, de cuanta certeza había en esas palabras. No había sido un accidente, ni tampoco la muerte de Zoro había ocurrido porque Luffy tuviera todas las de perder. Después de todo, Zoro conocía bien a su capitán.

—Escúchame —el Luffy del futuro se incorporó un poco para tomarlo de los hombros—Escúchame con atención… —El otro se quitó las manos con sentida ira, pero aguardó por las palabras del mayor. —Hazte fuerte, ¿sí? Pero no creas que sólo con eso evitarás que tus nakama mueran. Si ellos… si ellos mueren por una enfermedad o por un accidente, no es algo que puedas cambiar. Sin embargo… no seas idiota y… mira con atención.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Te molesta que esté con tu Zoro?

—¡Por supuesto, es MI Zoro! —enseguida se calmó al entender mejor el cuadro—Lamento mucho lo que le pasó al tuyo, pero el mío es mío y…

—Por eso… no tiene sentido ser el rey de los piratas si no tenemos nakama que nos alegren el viaje. Viajar solo sería muy aburrido —plantó un gesto de disgusto que el otro Luffy imitó.

Poco a poco lograba entender otras cosas, por ejemplo: el motivo real por el que la muerte de su espadachín le había afectado tanto.

—¿Sabes? Me gusta mucho estar con tu Zoro —sonrió, con una de esas sonrisas enormes que cada tanto regalaba, pero el Luffy más joven no correspondió la mueca—Y desde que mi Zoro murió me di cuenta de que… había querido decirle, hacer y compartir muchas más cosas con él. Pero el tiempo no se puede volver atrás —lo último lo dijo con duda, porque después de todo ahí estaba él, diciéndole todas esas cosas a su pasado—Ser el rey de los piratas es importante.

—Es divertido —ambos asintieron con seriedad.

—Pero no es lo único —caviló el Luffy del futuro—, hay otras cosas.

—¿Otras cosas?

—Sí… quizás más importantes.

—¡¿Más importante que ser el rey de los piratas? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Nuestros nakama. —Lo silenció con esa sencilla oración.

—Bueno, sí… en eso te doy la razón.

—Viajar con ellos, estar con ellos… es lo divertido de ser el rey de los piratas. Y te juro que daría ese título y todo con tal de tenerlo a Zoro de vuelta.

—Basta —lo silenció, extendiendo la palma de una mano—, no digas más. No quiero saber más… El viaje no sería divertido si me entero de más cosas. Que Zoro va a morir es algo que… voy a intentar evitar.

—Pero por más que trates de evitarlo en esa ocasión, pueden haber otras. Zoro morirá, si ese es su destino como el tanto dice… —Ambos entendían eso: que la muerte podía llegar de varias formas—El tema es… ¿tú qué quieres? Si Zoro muere mañana, o dentro de cien años… sea cual sea el caso ¿qué es lo que quieres?

No era tan difícil de dilucidar para el Luffy del futuro. Había una razón poderosa detrás de la muerte de Zoro, es decir, entendía recién en ese momento y diciéndole todas esas cosas al otro Luffy, por qué le afectaba tanto la muerte de su espadachín.

Zoro subió encontrándose con el panorama de los Luffy conversando tranquilamente. Le llamó la atención; esos dos no podían estar más de un minuto sin entrar en conflicto, sin estar estirándose para darle escarmiento al otro y destrozando al Sunny de paso. Pobres cyborgs, tuvieron que trabajar el doble durante toda esa semana.

Zoro miró a uno, y luego al otro, para más tarde carraspear y cerrar los ojos en un gesto reflexivo y serio. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer? ¿Elegir a uno de los dos?

Seguramente que ese par de críos le saldría con algo similar: "escoge Zoro, yo o él" diría su capitán. Pero lejos de lo pensado, el Luffy del futuro se puso de pie con claras intenciones de irse.

Porque ese Luffy entendía muchas más cosas que la simple e irrefutable realidad de que ese Zoro, no era su Zoro, incluso que su Zoro había muerto y que eso era imposible de deshacer. Se ajustó el sombrero y le dedicó una sombría mirada al espadachín, pero entre tanta formalidad Roronoa vio el destello de una sonrisa.

—Creo que es hora —dijo.

¿Hora de qué? Zoro no lo sabía, alzó los hombros. ¿Hora de comer, de irse a su plano, de seguir viaje? Se rascó la nuca, sintiéndose un poco desencajado… pero lo que vino a continuación logró desencajarlo aún más.

El Luffy del futuro se estiró lo suficiente para dejarle un tenue beso, un roce casi superficial, en la comisura de los labios. Eran uno de esos besos formales, de despedida, de respeto y cordialidad, no había nada más detrás del gesto.

—Gracias por salvarme —susurró. Bajó las escalinatas y se perdió por la oscuridad que engullía la cubierta del Sunny.

Cuando dio la vuelta, reparó en la situación. Su Luffy estaba sentado en el suelo, tan desencajado como él. No supo por qué, pero Zoro se sintió incómodo, como si hubiera hecho algo mal. Miró hacia su costado para después intentar alivianar el ambiente:

—¿De qué hablaban?

Pero Luffy no le respondió, su dedito índice señalaba hacia donde se había ido el chico de goma.

—¿Qué pasó ahí?

Zoro se vio tentado en reír, pero en cambio le nació una carcajada apagada que enseguida enserió para no mostrarse jocoso ante la molestia de su propio capitán. Negó con la cabeza, simulando que no entendía.

—Perdió a su Zoro, Luffy… creo que puedes entenderlo, ¿verdad? —sonrió tenuemente, porque sí, eran esas pequeñas cosas las que lo llenaban de vanidad y felicidad. Comprobar cuánta estima le tenía su capitán.

—No, eso sí lo entiendo —negó con la cabeza. —No importa, déjalo así.

—No, explícame —exigió con suavidad, sentándose en el suelo frente a él.

—Es que… —habló con seguridad, pero enseguida reparó en que no sabía muy bien cómo expresarse—… ¿a qué vino? ¿A evitar que mueras? —ambos negaron con la cabeza. —¿Entonces, a qué vino?

—No lo sé, Luffy… tal vez a advertirnos de lo mucho que eso nos dolerá y nos afectará a todos.

La expresión reflexiva en el capitán era llamativa, pero enseguida la cambió por una de infinita molestia. Miró a Zoro entre ojos y elevó el dedo índice para darle más peso a su reto.

—Y no creas que tu capitán dejará pasar tremenda falta.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Zoro hizo un gesto gracioso de desconcierto con la boca.

—A eso, justamente —le dijo, pero su espadachín parpadeó, era evidente que se había perdido de algo—Durante todos estos días, desde que ellos llegaron, haz obedecido las órdenes de ese Luffy —el reclamo no tardó en aparecer. —Y no creas que me trago ese cuento de "creía que eras tú", porque que a mí me pase, es natural, porque tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza como… ser el rey de los piratas —enderezó la espalda, no muy seguro de la coherencia de sus palabras.

Y si Luffy no podía diferenciar entre carne cruda y cocida, a nadie le llamaba la atención que no pudiera siquiera diferenciar a un Usopp del otro.

—No obedecí sus órdenes —contradijo Zoro con calma. —Jamás me dio una orden a mí, de hecho.

—Sí —asintió con ahínco, terco como él solo. —El otro día en la cocina…

—Confundes términos, Luffy —reclamó—, una cosa es un pedido, otra es una orden. Y tú sabes muy bien cuál es la diferencia. Cuando le pides al cocinero un plato más, no es igual a cuando a Nami les das ordenes respecto a la dirección del Sunny.

Luffy suspiró derrotado, en eso Zoro tenía razón. ¡Maldición! No había pensado de antemano en la velocidad mental de su espadachín.

—Igual…

—Y además, creo que tienes corazón suficiente y de sobra para comprender por qué acepté cada uno de sus pedidos. Sí, aunque me molestase tenerlo pegado como una sanguijuela —exageró, para no mostrarse tan benevolente y a gusto con el trato de ese Luffy.

El chico de goma bajó la vista otra vez al suelo de madera. Claro que comprendía, y por eso mismo se sintió miserable.

—Soy mala persona…

—No —contradijo Zoro. —Solo que… estás celoso.

Muy bien, si había alguien más que quería subirle el ego al espadachín, era ese momento o nunca. Sólo faltaba que Sanji apareciese diciéndole que lo admiraba y listo, podía morir hinchado de orgullo.

Luffy se cruzó de brazos. A veces confundía términos, pero ese lo entendía muy bien. Varias veces lo habían culpado de ser un poquito celoso de todos sus nakama. No por nada era el capitán. El capitán siempre tiene la prioridad, si él quería pescar ¿cómo podía ser posible que Usopp prefiriese estar en la fábrica ayudando a Franky?

—Por eso —retomó, tratando de desviar el tema al sentirse incómodo con la acusación.

—¿Por eso qué?

—Por eso digo que has estado actuando como si tu capitán fuera el otro Luffy, y eso no me gusta, Zoro —explicó con vehemencia.

Zoro parpadeó, el "por eso" estaba fuera de lugar en la conversación. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho a Luffy que era un desastre para usar conectores en las conversaciones?

—Es que… —Zoro iba a explicarle lo obvio, que si aceptó pasar rato con él no fue por un hondo y fidedigno interés, si no por eso llamado empatía, que tan bien conocía su capitán y que en ese momento parecía estar nublado por los celos.

—Has pasado todo el tiempo con él, te he visto abrazándolo —tomó aire—¿y ahora? Te ha besado —vio que Zoro iba a replicar, porque claro, ese no fue un beso en el estricto sentido de la palabra—y yo soy tu capitán, ¿está claro? —miró hacia un costado, el peso de su reto como autoridad iba perdiéndose en el murmullo—Es conmigo con quien tienes que hacer todo eso.

Bajo el cuervo, el Luffy del futuro contemplaba el reflejo de la noche en el mar. Suspiró echándose desgarbado sobre la baranda. Era la primera vez, desde la muerte de Zoro, que podía suspirar de alivio. Sentía como un gran peso lo abandonaba.

Él no había pedido que Roronoa lo salvase, pero así había ocurrido, y nada podía llenarle más de dicha al comprender hasta qué punto su espadachín creía en él; tanto como para dar su vida y permitirle seguir adelante.

Estar ese corto tiempo con el Zoro del pasado le sirvió para reconocer las verdaderas razones por las que se sentía tan afligido, pero ahora que había podido decirle y demostrarle a Zoro cuanto le agradecía y le estimaba, la presión en su pecho desaparecía paulatinamente. En el presente, sólo restaba esperar a que su otro yo hiciera su parte, y estaba seguro de que con el tiempo lo haría.

Permaneció en la cubierta por un rato tan largo que sentía el frío aguijoneándole la piel, pero no tenía intenciones de moverse. Notó, pese a lo tarde que era, el ir y venir de los tripulantes… los suyos y los ajenos, pero él permaneció inamovible en ese lugar, exactamente en donde había estado de pie despidiendo a Roronoa durante su sepultura en el mar.

No se percató del momento exacto en el que el Sunny quedó en completa calma, ¿acaso fue tanto el tiempo que pasó allí que el sol ya comenzaba a asomar? Eso era imposible: la luna resaltaba aún, joven y con vida. Faltaba para el amanecer, todavía había estrellas… Y una en particular parecía tener más vida que las demás.

Se movió a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba él y antes de que pudiera reconocerla, o siquiera advertir a los demás con un grito, lo golpeó de lleno. Una luz blanca, demasiado familiar, lo colmó de paz y silencio.

¿Eso era todo? ¿Ya no quedaba más por hacer?

**...**

* * *

><p>La neblina se disipaba lentamente, era un indicativo de la salida del Florian Triangule, al menos eso fue lo que mencionó Brook cuando Nami despertó, situándose a su lado junto a la baranda mientras sostenía en la mano un extraño aparato. Debía ponerse a trabajar cuanto antes si pretendían llegar al Nuevo Mundo en esta vida.<p>

En la cocina, Sanji ya había comenzado a trabajar, así que la navegante fue en busca de su desayuno. Uno a uno, los mugiwara despertaron.

En cuanto Usopp se asomó por la cocina, Nami no le dio ni los buenos días que enseguida le increpó:

—Usopp… no me dejes tus inventos en el cuarto del navegante —recordaba, con sumo dolor, un mecanismo extraño que, curiosa, se le dio por investigar, para descubrir con sumo pesar que era un explosivo menor fabricado recientemente por el tirador.

—Eso no es mío —Lo tomó, bostezando al paso. Luego de estudiarlo detenidamente agregó—: Parece un reloj… uno muy extraño —caviló con seriedad al respecto, quería desarmarlo pero primero debía hallar a su dueño y pedir el correspondiente permiso—Quizás sea de Franky.

Pero el mentado apareció, y en pocos minutos el dichoso objeto parecía no tener dueño. ¿Era algo que había venido en uno de los botines? Quizás… era común en Nami acapararse los tesoros y todo aquello que le parecía bonito y vendible. Debía admitir que el aparatejo era horrible, pero exótico, y por eso podía valer algo de dinero en el Nuevo Mundo.

—¿Me dejas desarmarlo? —preguntó Usopp con emoción.

—Está bien, sólo no lo rompas, que quizás puedas venderlo.

—¡Buenos días, tripulación! —dijo un animado Luffy.

La puerta de la enfermería fue abierta, y por ella pasó el renito, frotándose los ojos.

—Tuve un sueño de lo más extraño… pero no me acuerdo mucho.

—Yo no soñé nada —dijo el capitán para de inmediato concentrarse en lo importante—: Sanji, comida… mucha comida.

—Siempre soñamos —contradijo la arqueóloga—, el problema es que no siempre recordamos nuestros sueños.

Siguió leyendo el extraño librito que tenía entre las manos, mientras bebía su taza de café. Pero no pasaron muchos segundos hasta que su mirada se posó en la expresión extraña del rubio de los mugiwara, quien seguía cocinando en un silencio atípico.

—¿Sucede algo, cocinero-san?

El chico pareció volver en sí, le regaló una falsa sonrisa para tranquilizarla y negó con la cabeza.

—Tuve una pesadilla, es todo…

—Qué curioso… yo también.

Sanji suspiró, tratando de borrar la dolorosa sensación que aún sentía la boca de su estómago. Él sabía que a veces las quimeras podían ser tan vívidas que la sensación parecía perdurar. Seguir al soñador y de paso acosarlo incluso estando despierto.

Le perturbaba, y hasta le fastidiaba, reconocer que gracias a un estúpido sueño admitía cuánto le afectaba lo que podía llegar a pasarle a Zoro.

—Ey, Luffy… ve a decirle al marimo que está el desayuno, ¿quieres?

El capitán tomó de la fuente varios bocados para ir hasta el puesto de vigilancia. Cuando Sanji dio la vuelta vio la mirada de la arqueóloga fija en él.

—¿Más café?

—¿Qué soñaste? —extendió la taza, aceptando.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza, sonriendo escuetamente—sólo que… Zoro moría. —Alzó un hombro, le costaba reconocerlo y no pensaba decirlo en voz alta, pero la simple idea le entristecía tanto que hasta sentía ganas de, por ese día y nada más, no molestarlo.

—Qué curioso, yo soñé algo similar.

—¿Zoro? —preguntó Franky, algo ido—Sí, ahora que recuerdo, yo también soñé algo referido a él, pero…

En pequeños murmullos todos compartieron pedazos de sus sueños, en ellos no había registro alguno de Aion, ni siquiera del futuro inmediato, pero sí de la espantosa sensación que los había embargado al suponer a Zoro muerto.

—Es raro, ¿no? —cuestionó Nami después de un largo silencio reflexivo—digo, que todos tengamos el mismo sueño, o uno parecido.

—Dicen que el Florian Triangule es un portal a otros mundos —comentó Brook dándole pequeños sorbos a su taza de té—Muchos dicen que son sólo supersticiones. No lo sé…

—Algo de eso debe haber —asintió Robin.

—¡Esta cosa no la entiendo! —La voz de Usopp acaparó la atención de todos. Con enojo revoleó el reloj sobre la mesa—, no tiene sentido… el mecanismo que tiene para funcionar, no tiene sentido.

De repente, ese extraño aparato le inspiró demasiada desconfianza a la navegante, pero su corazón comercial no le permitía tirarlo al mar. Al final se lo regaló a Usopp, para que con Franky le hiciesen una autopsia y así tratar de entenderlo. Quizás en el Nuevo Mundo pudieran decirles para qué servía, porque tampoco era un reloj convencional. De forma completamente incoherente, daba la hora hacia atrás. Quizás se usaba para algo en específico y sólo ellos no lo sabían.

¿Florian Triangule? ¿Sueños? ¿Planos? ¿Extraños aparatos que aparecían de la nada? El suspiro de alivio que la navegante exhaló cuando finalmente salieron de ese lugar fue uno que nunca había exhalado en toda su vida.

…

Luffy subió como una tromba la larga escalinata, escalando como un auténtico mono. Pero a medida que se acercaba a la escotilla aminoró la marcha, sabía que Zoro era de sueño ligero. Abrió y pasó la abertura con más sigilo.

Sobre el suelo estaba su espadachín y junto a él una botella vacía de ron. Bonita guardia. Sonrió ampliamente, porque la luz del sol le daba de lleno en la cara y se sentía extrañamente feliz y relajado. Como si tan sólo despertar fuera suficiente para sentirse lleno de gracia y felicidad.

Sin dudas despertar era una bendición, pasar un día más junto a sus amigos y viajar en busca de sus sueños. Lo estudió con calma, al menos hasta que le invadió unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo, mucho, muy fuerte. Pero en cambio rió bajito y acercó su rostro hasta el de Roronoa, dejando un casto beso en esos labios que despedían licor.

Un poco más, se instó Luffy… pues eso no le había satisfecho del todo. Pegó sus labios a los de él e imprimió más el beso hasta que los labios de Zoro se movieron.

—¿Puedo saber qué estás haciendo, Luffy? —Había despertado desde que lo escuchó escalar la verga principal, sólo que no abrió los ojos, porque el sol le importunaba demasiado y quería dormitar un rato más.

El chico de goma volvió a reír bajito. Cuando el espadachín abrió los ojos, vio la expresión de radiante felicidad en su capitán. Por la emoción en él podía sospechar que ya habían salido de ese infernal triángulo para seguir viaje, o bien que Sanji había hecho toneladas de pastel de carne. Pero estaba lejos de eso… Ni siquiera Luffy sabía por qué se sentía tan feliz ese día.

—Es que Usopp me contó un cuento antes de dormir —explicó el capitán—en el que un marine malvado había clavado su alfanje en una hermosa muchacha pirata, haciéndola dormir, y hasta que no apareció el rey de los piratas, ella y su tripulación no despertó. ¡Pasaron cien años! —concluyó el relato con impresión.

—Ese es un cuento para niñas, Luffy.

—¡Pero yo no soy niña!

Zoro ahogó la risa. No conocía el cuento a la perfección, aunque era muy popular, y según tenía entendido era un hada malvada quien había encantado a la princesa; mientras que un hada buena había hecho un encantamiento para evitar que la muchacha muriese y sólo durmiese hasta la llegada del príncipe que la despertaría con un beso, librándola así del conjuro infame.

_Majestad: para que nuestra Princesa no se encuentre sola en el sueño, dormirán todos, y no despertarán hasta que termine el largo sueño de ella._

—Entonces —meditó el espadachín sentándose sobre la madera, aún somnoliento—¿Yo soy la princesa encantada y tú el príncipe?

—No —contradijo—Tú eres el espadachín y yo el rey pirata.

Zoro negó con la cabeza, riendo quedamente. A veces Usopp usaba _demasiado_ su imaginación, estimulando _demasiado_ la de su capitán.

—Y en el cuento que te contó Usopp, ¿qué pasaba con la muchacha pirata? —Luego se corrigió—: ¿o el espadachín dormido?

—No moría, despertaba de su largo sueño. Se casaban y vivían felices por siempre.

—¿Y se amaban? —Preguntó con aparente desinterés, más que nada porque le divertía ver la emoción que colmaba a Luffy cuando relataba, mal, los cuentos que le narraba el tirador.

—Y sí —exclamó con obviedad—, ¿si no para qué el príncipe ¡digo! El rey pirata va a pasar por un montón de peligros para despertar a su bella ¡bello! durmiente?

—Ok, lindo cuento —con la palma de su mano atrapó por un breve intervalo la cara de su capitán—, pero los cuentos siempre tienen finales felices, y la vida real es más dura, Luffy —cada tanto hacia el intento de hacerle ver la realidad, como si olvidase que en toda su simpleza Luffy tenía amplio conocimiento del dolor y de las heridas de la vida.

—No siempre… una vez me contó un cuento en donde un pirata moría.

Ese desinteresado comentario melló el espíritu del espadachín; como si un recuerdo dormido en su cabeza hubiera despertado, cual bella durmiente. Pestañeó y enseguida se obligó a volver en sí.

—¿Qué pasa? —investigó Luffy, curioso por el porte de su nakama.

—Nada —negó con la cabeza y después estudió a su capitán.

Era tan cándido que no se sentía seguro de dar ese paso. Pero admitía que Luffy ya había dado el primero con esa triste excusa del cuento.

—¿Vamos a desayunar, entonces?

Cuando dio la vuelta, sintió los dedos del espadachín aferrándole el brazo. Zoro lo jaló apenas, lo suficiente para indicarle con el lenguaje corporal que se acercase más. Luffy lo hizo, pero acabó sentado sobre las piernas del espadachín, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle qué ocurría, sintió la profundidad de un beso.

Uno de "adultos", como le había explicado Sanji tiempo atrás cuando le platicó sobre besos y técnicas.

Luffy se dejó llevar, contrayendo todos los músculos de la sorpresa y la extrañeza que ese gesto le ocasionaba, pero que a la vez le resultaba tan natural. Cuando Zoro le liberó la boca, le regaló una ancha sonrisa. Ese era el final feliz que quería para su cuento personal.

—Gracias, Zoro.

Se puso de pie y bajó la escalinata con la misma vitalidad con que la había subido. El espadachín recostó la espalda contra la madera, llevando los brazos tras la espalda. Quizás a Luffy le tomaría tiempo, años, toda una vida, entender lo que había pasado allí, después de todo el mentado capitán sólo tenía una cosa en la cabeza y en su corazón —donde no parecía haber espacio para otra cosa—: ser el rey de los piratas.

Había decidido esperar a que el viaje terminara para hacer algo así, tan transparente, tan arriesgado, tan sinsentido, pero el sueño que habían tenido esa noche, sumada a la actitud de su capitán, le alentó a no perder el tiempo. Porque el tiempo es algo que no se recupera, que nunca vuelve.

Quizás mañana no despertaban, ¿por qué quedarse con todo eso, entonces? Algo dentro de ellos les decía que se arrepentirían profundamente; porque si bien era cierto que Luffy sólo tenía una meta, esa meta no sería posible ni existiría sin esos alicientes. Porque querer tener más tiempo para pasar con Zoro, significaba que quería ver más sonrisas, tenerlo más rato junto a él y ser feliz mientras durase la travesía.

No es el tiempo el que cura todas las heridas, si no el amor.

Zoro murió, siendo reconocido como el mejor espadachín del mundo. Su capitán no podía sentirse más orgulloso, había podido ver ese sueño realizado, había podido estar a su lado y le había ayudado a alcanzar esa meta.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Quiero tener tiempo para verte sonreír, para verte junto a mí, para que nadie ni nada nos pueda hacer infeliz.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Ahora sí. Aion, es uno de los nombres con los que se conocía al dios del tiempo: Chronos. La frase del final no sé a quién le pertenece, pero aclaro que no es mía. Los títulos de cada capítulo pertenecen a Pedro Bonifacio Palacios —conocido también como Almafuerte—, uno de sus poemas más conocidos.<strong>

**Me costó terminar este fic, la idea no me convencía demasiado y fue un dolor de cabeza andar escribiendo las escenas con las dos tripulaciones. Que el Luffy del futuro, que el Luffy del pasado, que el Sanji más joven… ¡argh! Nunca más.**

**xD**

**¡Qué manera de robar cámara en el fic, Sanji! Espero que pese a mi asqueroso fangirlismo les haya gustado.**

**Aclaro algo para los despistados: La "misión" del Luffy del futuro no era evitar la muerte de Zoro, si no entender por qué se sentía tan destrozado, y lograr salir adelante. Que Zoro va a morir, es un hecho, después de todo es humano. Puede morir protegiendo a Luffy, como puede morir de cáncer de hígado a los 190 años, pero lo que es trascendente es el significado que le va a dar a su vida, o a su tiempo en ella.**

**Morir, todos vamos a morir algún día… el tema es cómo queremos vivir.**

**Ninguno de los mugiwara recuerda exactamente qué pasó, aunque pasó… por eso no está en ellos evitar la muerte de Zoro, no saben cómo ni cuándo va a ocurrir, pero —por ejemplo— el "aparente sueño" le sirvió a Sanji para darse cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaría la muerte del marimo. No necesitaba que pasase para darse cuenta de todo eso que su Sanji del futuro le había dicho.**

**O me van a decir que nunca les pasó. A veces los sueños son tan vívidos, especialmente cuando somos chicos… es común soñar con la muerte de nuestros padres. Cuando despertaba, corría a abrazarlos y decirles que los quería mucho, como si no hubiera un mañana. Y es que nunca sabemos cuando no habrá un mañana.**

**Un beso, y muchas gracias por leer ^^.**

**Ps para la perra: sí, al final cambié la expresión de Nami porque –sos una una hinchapelota XD- el fic es para vos y a vos te tiene que gustar.**

**15 de agosto de 2011**

**Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina.**


End file.
